newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fairly OddParents
The Fairly OddParents is a TV Show Broadcast History USA * Nickelodeon (March 30th, 2001-2016) *Nicktoons TV (May 6, 2002-present) *WMBCkidz (2003-2011) UK and Ireland *Nicktoons (Summer 2002-Jan 2018, Feb 2018) *Nicktoonsters (2008-2009) Canada *YTV (2003-present) *Nickelodeon (2009-present) Episodes ﻿Season Pilot *''Main article: The Fairly OddParents (Season Pilot)'' The Fairly Odd Parents! (Pilot) 1998 Too Many Timmys! 1998 Where's the Wand 1998 Party of Three 1999 The Fairy Flu 1999 The Temp 1999 The Zappys 1999 Scout's Honor 2000 The Really Bad Day 2000 Super Humor 2001 Note: These pilots were seen on Oh Yeah! Cartoons Season 1 *''Main article: The Fairly OddParents (Season 1)'' The Big Problem 2001 Power Mad 2001 Spaced Out 2001 Transparents 2001 Chin Up 2001 Dog's Day Afternoon 2001 A Wish Too Far 2001 Tiny Timmy 2001 Father Time 2001 Apartnership 2001 Dream Goat 2001 The Same Game 2001 Season 2 *''Main article: The Fairly OddParents (Season 2)'' Christmas Every Day 2001 Boys in the Band 2002 Hex Games 2002 Boy Toy 2002 Inspection Detection 2002 Action Packed 2002 Smarty Pants 2002 Super Bike 2002 A Mile in My Shoes 2002 Timvisible 2002 That Ol' Black Magic 2002 Foul Balled 2002 The Boy Who Would Be Queen 2002 Totally Spaced Out 2002 The Switch Glitch 2002 Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad 2002 Knighty Knight 2002 Fairy Fairy Quite Contrary 2002 Nectar of the Odds 2002 Hail to the Chief 2002 Twistory 2002 Fool's Day Out 2002 Deja Vu 2002 Information Stupor Highway (2003) Scary Godparents 2002 Season 3 *''Main article: The Fairly OddParents (Season 3)'' Ruled Out 2002 That's Life 2002 Shiny Teeth 2002 Odd Odd West 2002 MicroPhony (2003) So Totally Spaced Out (2003) Love Struck! (2003) Cosmo Con (2003) Wanda's Day Off (2003) Odd Jobs (2003) Movie Magic (2003) Abra-Catastrophe! the movie (2003) Sleepover and Over (2003) Mother Nature (2003) The Crimson Chin Meets Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad (2003) Engine Blocked (2003) Most Wanted Wish (2003) This is Your Wish (2003) Beddy Bye (2003) The Grass is Greener (2003) The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker (2003) Kung Timmy (2003) Which Which is Which (2003) Pipe Down (2003) The Big Scoop (2003) Crime Wave (2003) Odd Ball (2003) Where's Wanda (2003) Imaginary Gary (2003) Chip Off the Old Chip (2003) Snow Bound (2003) Season 4 * Main article: The Fairly OddParents (Season 4) '' Miss Dimmsdale (2003) Mind Over Magic (2003) Shelf Life 2004 Hard Copy (2003) Parent Hoods (2003) Lights... Camera... Adam! 2004 A Bad Case of Diary-Uh 2004 The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour (Jimmy Neutron Crossover) 2004 Baby Face 2004 Mr. Right 2004 Vicky Loses Her Icky 2004 Pixies Inc. 2004 Odd Couple 2004 Class Clown 2004 The Big Superhero Wish 2004 Power Pals 2004 Emotion Commotion 2004 Fairy Friends and Neighbors 2004 Just the Two of Us 2004 Who's Your Daddy 2004 Homewrecker 2004 A New Squid in Town 2004 Wish Fixers 2004 Truth or Cosmoquences 2005 Beach Bummed 2005 Channel Chasers 2004 Catman Meets the Crimson Chin 2005 Geenie Meenie Minie Mo 2005 School's Out! The Musical 2005 Nega-Timmy 2005 Love at First Height 2005 Season 5 *''Main article: The Fairly OddParents (Season 5) Just Desserts 2005 You Doo 2005 Go Young West Man 2005 Birthday Wish 2005 Blondas Have More Fun 2005 Five Days of FLARG 2005 Timmy's 2D House of Horror 2005 It's a Wishful Life 2005 Escape from Unwish Island 2005 The Gland Plan 2005 Back to the Norm 2005 Teeth for Two 2005 Hassle in the Castle 2005 Remy Rides Again 2005 Talkin Trash 2005 Timmy TV 2005 The Masked Magician 2005 The Big Bash 2005 Crash Nebula 2004 Mooooving Day 2005 Big Wanda 2005 Oh Brother! 2005 What's the Difference 2005 Smart Attack 2005 Operation F.U.N. 2005 Something's Fishy 2005 Presto Change-O 2005 The Good Ol' Day 2005 Future Lost 2005 Jimmy-Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide (Next Jimmy Neutron Crossover) 2006 Timmy the Barbarian 2006 No Substitute for Crazy 2006 Fairy Idol 2006 Jimmy-Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators (Last Jimmy Neutron Crossover) 2006 Season 6 *''Main article: The Fairly OddParents (Season 6)'' Fairly OddBaby 2008 Mission: Responsible 2008 Hairicane 2008 Open Wide and Say Aaagh! 2008 Odd Pirates 2008 Fairly Oddlympics 2008 The Odd Squad 2008 For Emergencies Only 2008 Cheese and Crockers 2005 Land Before Timmy 2008 Merry Wishmas 2008 King Chang 2008 The End of Universe-ity 2008 Sooper Poof 2008 Wishing Well 2008 Wishy Washy 2008 Poof's Playdate 2008 Vicky Gets Fired 2008 Chindered Spirits 2008 9-Lives! 2008 Dread 'n' Breakfast 2008 Birthday Bashed 2009 Momnipresents 2009 Wishology: The Big Beggining 2009 Wishology: The Exciting Middle Part 2009 Wishology: The Final Ending 2009 Season 7 *''Main article: The Fairly OddParents (Season 7)'' Anti Poof 2009 Add-A-Dad 2009 Squirrely Puffs 2009 Mice-Capades 2009 Formula For Disaster 2009 Bad Heir Day 2009 Freaks and Greeks 2009 Fly Boy 2009 Temporary Fairy 2009 Crocker Shocker 2009 Super Zero 2009 Dadracadabra 2009 Timmy Turnip 2009 One Man Banned 2009 Frenemy Mine 2009 Chicken Poofs 2010 Stupid Cupids 2010 Double Oh Schnozmo 2010 Planet Poof 2010 The Boss Of Me 2010 He Poofs He Scores 2010 Play Date of Doom 2010 Teacher's Pet 2010 Manic Mom Day 2010 Crocker of Gold 2010 Beach Blanket Bozos 2010 Poltergeeks 2010 The Old Man and the C 2011 Balance of Flour 2011 Food Fight 2011 Please Don't Feed the Turners 2011 Take and Fake 2010 Cosmo Rules 2011 Lights Out 2011 Dad Overboard 2011 Farm Pit 2011 Crock Talk 2011 Operation: Dinkleburg 2011 Spellementary School 2011 Season 8 *''Main article: The Fairly OddParents (Season 8)'' Love Triangle 2011 A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up Timmy Turner 2011 Poof's First Wand TBA How I Met Your GodParents TBA Timmy Duaeaeaeaeaeaeaea Do Ya TBA Cosmo Overboard TBA Fanboy and Chum Chum vs. Timmy Turner (Fanboy and Chum Chum Crossover) TBA Extarnal links *Official website